Muzzle attachments are utilized on firearms for various enhancements thereof. In general, for example with a rifle, a muzzle attachment such as a compensator or a flash suppressor is commonly attached to muzzles by the operator or owner of the firearm. Expanding combusting gas from a cartridge used to propel a bullet can generally be utilized for various purposes, such as providing an upward thrust of the gas, thereby providing a counterbalance downward force upon the muzzle to prevent muzzle lift. In general, firearms tend to raise in a twelve o'clock direction after firing due to the various force dynamics of the accelerating bullet and the position of the barrel, as well as the ergonomic factors of the position of the rifle upon the shooter. At any rate, it is generally desirable to keep the muzzle “flat” during firing to provide a more stable platform for follow-up shots. In particular, with a semi-automatic, it is desirable to have some form of compensator to prevent muzzle lift, because with a semi-automatic, a second shot can follow up much quicker than a bolt action or other form of manual action rifle. Further, with a full automatic weapon, where the rate of fire can be up to (for example) 600 rounds per minute, the rapid exertion of bullets creates a counter-acting force upon the rifle. Therefore a compensator to prevent muzzle lift is very desirable for full automatic fire.
Another possible use of a compensator is to suppress a flash. In general, a straight-cut barrel without any form of compensation but merely having a circular opening can create a muzzle flash, which can be undesirable in certain law enforcement and military applications where the shooter will not want to give away their location. Further, a muzzle flash can be distracting for a shooter. Generally, certain types of flash suppressors have been utilized, such as offsetting Gore-Tex channels. However, such a symmetrical design emitting gas rather symmetrically in the vertically upward and downward direction will not have an effect on preventing muzzle rise. However, the exiting vortexing gas generally must be at the longitudinally forward-most region. Any form of lift compensation then, in one form, would be positioned longitudinally rearward of such a flash suppressing vortexing region. Of course, providing such a lift compensation region having emitting gas would, on the face of it, appear to emit the pre-combusted flame producing gas, which would thwart the effect of the vortexing flash suppressing region, which is further downstream on the muzzle. However, after various forms of experimentation, the applicants have found a suitable muzzle attachment which provides for flash suppression and the lowering of muzzle flip.